18 Drabbles
by Lilth Vaan
Summary: Drabbles of 18xOC. Still going! WARNING: A little OOC-ness. Going all the way to 18! 12 left!
1. Under Certain Circumstances

**Title**: Under Certain Circumstances  
><strong>Rated K+<strong>  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: one-sided OC/27; 18/OC  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Action/Romance/Drama  
><strong>Summary<strong>:  
><em>Who knew a tragic heartbreak could lead to so much more?<em>

* * *

><p>Unlike everyone else, he saw her heart-broken expression that she hid from everyone. Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sasagawa Kyoko had announced their pathetic herbivore relationship.<p>

Her sandy brown bangs shadowed her teary gray eyes, but her body stiffened, her knuckles clenched white, her pearl white teeth biting harshly down on her lower pink lip, and her knees trembled.

Hibari Kyoya saw what the other herbivores didn't see. He watched on as she excused herself to use the bathroom, and he slithered out to follow her. When she stopped in front of the mirror in the middle of hallway, her knees buckled beneath her, and a sob tore out of her.

Hibari stopped, and leaned on the wall behind her, his eyes closed and silent as always.

"W-why is it her...?" She asked no one," Why is always **her**? Why not me or, at least, Haru? Why?" At this, Hibari opened his eyes. "WHY?"

She slowly stood, and wiped her eyes clean of the tears. She turned around, only to stop short when she saw Hibari gazing at her intensely.

"K-Kyoya," she breathed out in shock. Hibari pushed off the wall, and released a snort at her expression.

"Suck it up, herbivore." Hibari advised gruffly, ruffling her hair. With a swift yet harsh peck on her lips, Hibari walked away, licking his lips contentedly.

And he left behind a shocked and bewildered Tsubasa.

* * *

><p>Everyone was left confused when Hibari walked in a bit different and Tsubasa shortly afterwards in a daze. When Yamamoto asked him what was wrong, Hibari only smirked secretly, throwing a quick, almost unwatchable glance at Tsubasa.<p>

However, a certain Tenth Generation Boss caught it, and concern for Tsubasa's well being took over. After all, she's his Win Guardian, and he _has _to take care of her, right?

But Hibari beat him to the young woman, his hand grasping her hand and whispering something into her ear. Tsuna froze as a thought came over: W-was he **flirting **with Tsubasa? Tsuna paled at the visual of it.

"T-Tsubasa-chan," Tsuna started to say, and Hibari watched him like a hawk. Quickly, he grew uncomfortable. "A-are you okay? You've acting sort of strange since you came back after Hibari..."

Thankfully, Tsubasa noticed his uncomfortable stance, and guided him somewhere else. Somewhere they could talk in private. Once they were alone, Tsuna's mouth opened but Tsubasa beat him to it.

"Before we met, I've been in love with you. While everyone knew you as No-Good Tsuna, I knew you as someone else. I saw something in you that no one else did, and I wish I had that. In many ways, you became my courage, my drive to never give up and keep going. But when Kyoko and Haru grew closer to you and I didn't, I lost myself in my jealousy and became a person I didn't know. However, when Reborn introduced me to you all, I found myself gaining new hope," she began.

She continued," And I didn't care. But I was too careless and blind to know what fate had in store for me. Strangely enough, Kyoya was there for me when no one else was. He didn't quite help, but he made me realize that you weren't everything to me. Everyone including Kyoko and Haru, my rivals in love yet my best friends, wormed their ways into my heart, and I began to hold them dear to me."

Tsubasa faced him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "From the very beginning and now, Tsuna-kun, I've been in love with you. And I know you'll never return my feelings. I'm okay with that. I'll always be there at your side, supporting, protecting, and risking for you as a friend and as your Wind Guardian," she finished, her words coming out as sobs now.

Tsuna's face fell, and his whole body grew limp in shock. He wished he noticed her feelings earlier. Much to her surprise, he wrapped his arms around her, and he buried his face into the crook in her neck.

"I'm sorry," his smooth voice whispered into her ear, his warm breath fanning across it. "I'm sorry, Tsubasa-chan. I'm so sorry..." He repeated this over and over again.

Tsubasa cried into his shirt, and her nails clawed onto his back, clenching into fists.

"Break it up, herbivores," a cold voice interrupted, slicing through the air like a knife. Tsuna and Tsubasa ripped away from each other in shock.

Hibari stood in the doorway, eyes narrowed into slits.

"K-Kyoya," Tsubasa mumbled, and Tsuna released her and walked towards him.

Putting a hand on Hibari's shoulder, he stopped momentarily while smiling regretfully. "She's all yours, Hibari," Tsuna stated, and he left the room, closing the door behind him with a soft, quiet click.

After the herbivore left the room, Hibari directed his slate gray-blue gaze on Tsubasa who returned it with a silvery-gray. Her mascara seemed to be all over her cheeks, her eyes were pink and puffy from crying, and her cheeks were flushed.

Slowly, Hibari advanced on her while she took a step back. To Tsubasa' chagrin, her back hit the cold wall, and she gasped, her head snapping to look at her. One arm blocked her right while another arm blocked her left.

Her head slowly turned to face the predator, and she was left breathless. Literally. As soon as her head had turned fully, his mouth pressed against hers so suddenly, the breath was knocked out of her.

It didn't take too long before Tsubasa was wanting more from Hibari, in spite of her feelings for Tsuna.


	2. Misunderstanding

**Title**: Misunderstanding  
><strong>Couple<strong>: 18/OC/69; 18/69; 18/OC; 69/OC  
><strong>Rated T<strong>  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Humor/Romance  
><strong>Summary<strong>:  
><em>It had all been an misunderstanding.<em> 18/OC/69. Slight yaoi.

Author Comments:  
>Hehehe... I was reading this 1869 yaoi fic, and for some reason, this popped up into my head. Poor Tsubasa. X) Maybe this was what Mukuro plotted? Who knows. Oh wait, I do! Haha.

I think it's short. I might someday edit this into a full-on one-shot. (shrugs) Who knows?

* * *

><p>Arata Tsubasa hated after school meetings. There wasn't anything wrong with them. It was just she had no parents or guardians to come. Especially her mother. Her mother was a drug addict, alcoholic, and prostitute wrapped in one human being. Her father walked out on them a long time ago. Oh, did she mention that her mother abused her?<p>

Tsubasa frowned as she walked through the vacant hallways of Namimori Middle School. She was about to pass the Disciplinary Committee's room until she heard a loud thud coming from it. She froze in her tracks, and turned to stare at the door. Should she go inside and risk getting bitten to death by Kyoya? Or should she just keep walking?

Unfortunately, Tsubasa had no common whatsoever of avoiding Hibari Kyoya, so she opened the door and walked right in… and lo and behold a scene no one would have ever thought to walk upon: Rokudo Mukuro straddling Hibari Kyoya. Her silver gray eyes widened as two different sets of eyes landed on her.

The familiar heterochromia of kanji red and midnight blue and the also familiar slate gray-blue eyes of her fellow Mist and Cloud Guardians clashed with her silver gray eyes. She paled to sheet white, and she stammered an excuse.

"I-I- uh… I was just passing by, a-and I heard a loud noise coming from here," she stammered, watching as Mukuro smirked slyly. The pineapple head stopped him from continuing his assault on the carnivore, and he approached Tsubasa who had stopped herself from saying anything. "W-what are you doing?"

Until she spoke that question. Tsubasa found herself pinned between Hibari and Mukuro.

"Kufufu," laughed Mukuro. "Now, the real fun begins after a long period of waiting." Hibari sighed, and wrapped his arms around Tsubasa's waist. Mukuro grinned. "I get the front and you get the back. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Hibari said. Tsubasa feared for her life.

Let's just she couldn't stop screaming.

_THE NEXT DAY_

It was obvious that something had happened between Hibari and Tsubasa. Why else would Tsubasa be so nervous and a red-faced mess whenever he was around? And why would she randomly go missing when Hibari passes by?

Tsuna frowned when Hibari appeared from nowhere and dragged Tsubasa somewhere.

"A-ah...! Hibari-san-" Tsuna was cut short when Hibari threw him his most frightening gaze. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko, and Hana stood by him, just as bewildered as him. Reborn only smirked in piquing interest.


	3. Cosplay Fanatics

**Title: **Cosplay Fanatics

**Rated K+**

**Pairing: **18/OC

**Genre: ** Romance/Humor

**Summary:**

_She giggled like a child while he scowled. It was obvious he wasn't enjoying this. Plus, the heels were killing his feet. _ALERT: COSPLAYING HIBARI AHEAD! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>You would think someone would be wise enough not to approach Namimori Middle School's Carnivore, right? Well, there's an exception. Of course you would think she learned a lesson after getting a tonfa to the face, but no, she didn't.<p>

Arata Tsubasa was still confident in getting Hibari to acknowledge her no longer as a herbivore but her given name, and she wouldn't leave the poor boy alone. Unfortunately for her, today was the day her plan would backfire with a single mistake and sentence.

So, it all began when Tsubasa had managed to get Hibari to change- I mean, switch outfits with her. She made him angry to the point where they both activated their brand new Vongola Gear. How she managed to switch outfits with him, he'll never know. All he knew she was laughing at him in _his clothes_ and was wearing _her clothes_, and she sat him down on the leather couch and laid her head down on his lap.

So here she was, beaming airily, with her head in his lap as he scowled darkly at her. He wanted to change back into his original outfit because the heels were killing his feet; he needed to patrol the school and to bite her to death.

"Tsubasa," the dark-haired teenager growled, and Tsubasa beamed even wider. "Wipe that pathetic smile off your face, and give me back my clothes." Tsubasa giggled.

"Aw, but Kyoya," she whined playfully," I like it when I'm wearing your clothes and your wearing mine. You won't do anything to me when we're like this!"

Hibari froze at that before arching an eyebrow and smirking arrogantly. Tsubasa blinked innocently up at him, her silvery-gray orbs disappearing for a split second before staring unwavering up at him.

His clothes were bigger than her, Tsubasa being the age of fourteen and Hibari the age of sixteen. However, that wouldn't stop him for backfiring her plan. Actually, it helped him.

With a widening arrogant smirk, Hibari leaned down until his mouth was close to biting the top button, he remarked slyly and loud enough for her to hear," Then how would you feel if I used my teeth to take the clothes off?"

The bright crimson that light up her face made Hibari feel the delight of sweet, sweet revenge. Tsubasa flung herself away from him, hastily stripping his clothes off. Calmly, Hibari removed her clothes and threw them at her while catching his own.

After her Vongola Gear reverted back to her uniform, Tsubasa rushed out, the red never leaving her face.

Hibari chuckled in amusement, and began his patrol around the school. Though Hibari would have seriously taken the clothes off with his teeth if she would have let him, but we'll just leave that as a secret.

For now.


	4. Rainy Nights

**Title**: Rainy Nights  
><strong>Rated K+<strong>  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/Humor  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: 18/OC  
><strong>Summary<strong>:  
><em>She definitely didn't expect this.<em>18/OC.

Author's Notes:  
>Reborn, Reborn... you seriously need to focus on other pairings expect for 18OC. They'll get together on their own. And I need to stop writing Hibari fics, and focus on my other work... Hehe.

* * *

><p>Tsubasa didn't think she would end up locked inside the Discipline Committee's room with a frustrated Hibari. But what's worst of all is that he is willing to bite her to death if she does one thing wrong.<p>

Do you _know_ want that one thing is? To move! It's like telling someone not to breathe! Does this count as abuse? Because Tsubasa sure wouldn't mind counting it as abuse. Tsubasa jumped at a thunder boom and lightning crack, and she got a glower from the Head Prefect.

Tsubasa shuddered, and did her best to look everywhere but him. However, Hibari wouldn't allow this since its being counted as moving and his tonfas were out. Tsubasa dodged a thrown tonfa, and the chase began.

They ran throughout all the halls, Hibari calling out her rule breaking. So far Tsubasa had broken a total of five or six rules, and it probably would end with her being a bloody mess. Thunder once again boomed, and Tsubasa jumped, tripping over her own two feet. Oh, how Tsuna's clumsiness was contagious...

Tsubasa clutched her head where she landed on her fall, and peered up at the pissed off prefect who glared evilly down. Tsubasa immediately cursed her luck.

He raised a tonfa to bring it down, only for it to stop mid-swing when both thunder and lightning joined as one and Tsubasa threw herself to his leg. Hibari raised an eyebrow at this sight, and realizing what she had just did, Tsubasa released his leg and looked fearfully up at him.

Tsubasa was always an exception, and not only did he have a certain tolerance for her, he could be nice when he wants.

And it was already proof enough when he picked up her up in bridal-style.

"You owe me, herbivore," stated Hibari gruffly, and Tsubasa smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder. She nodded.

The darkness was the only thing could see in the Reception- er, I mean, Discipline Committee room. She couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep. Maybe when Hibari was carrying her?

Tsubasa sat up, and something moved on her. A familiar black jacket with an armband gave her warmth, and Tsubasa smiled at it. She turned, and saw a sleeping Hibari with arms on the back of the couch.

A grin laced her features as she sat properly next him. She didn't have time when the "sleeping" prefect's arms wrapped around her, and rested his head on top of hers.

"You still owe me, herbivore," he reminded her, and Tsubasa grinned, nodding. The door opened, and Tetsuya walked in before stopping at the sight he found.

"Well, this is quite the scene," Tetsuya stated, smiling, as he took out a camera. A 'click' and flash before Tetsuya through the camera at a certain hitman baby.

Reborn smirked, and looked at Tsubasa, who looked aghast, and Hibari, who looked murderous.


	5. Wild Roles

**Title**: Wild Roles  
><strong>Rated K+<strong>  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/Humor  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: 18/OC  
><strong>Summary<strong>:  
><em>She loves to steal his stuff.<em> 18/OC

Author's Notes:  
>I wrote this while listening to <strong>SHOCK<strong> by BEAST, **Breathe** by Miss A, and **COPY&PASTE** by BoA. I also suggest you listen to them while reading this too. I don't think they have anything to do with this plot line, but I just wrote this while listening to them anyway. xD

* * *

><p>Hibari was angry- actually, that's an understatement. He was <em>pissed<em>. Somehow a certain Wind Guardian had managed to steal his Cloud Bracelet, activate it, and wear his modified uniform. Now, of course, it made him angry, but it made him pissed when she stole his tonfas- _his _tonfas, mind you- and ran around the place, screaming," I'll bite you to death." To anyone she came across.

Now, Hibari had lost sight of her, and he grounded his teeth together in annoyance. He flipped open his phone, and immediately dialed her number.

She answered," _Hello, Kyoya~!_"

Hibari growled, and snapped," Where are you, herbivore?"

All he got was a giggle, and the phone line cut. Hibari stormed everywhere she could possibly be, but she was nowhere there. However, when he heard an "I'll bite you to death!" and a "HIIIIEEE!" Hibari smirked viciously, an evil aura fleeting off of him.

Then he ran to where she was.

Tsubasa was having fun. She had managed to steal Hibari's bracelet, activate it, and wear his modified uniform. _Not _only that but she also managed to steal his tonfas from him. Now, she was running havoc exclaiming," I'll bite you to death!" to random people and run off again.

At first, Hibari was on her tail, but she quickly lost him with a grin. To her pleasure, Tsuna came into her view with a large pile of papers and a large goofy grin grew on her lips, and Tsubasa rushed up to him.

"I'll bite you to death," She exclaimed, and Tsuna let out a shriek, the paper s flying everywhere. Tsubasa cackled, and froze when a familiar voice hissed," Found you."

Slowly, Tsubasa turned, fear etched upon her face. When she saw the sinister smirk upon the face of her crush, Tsubasa booked it out, running as fast as she could, with Hibari hot on her heels.

Tsuna prayed for Tsubasa to live once Hibari was done with her.

Dino flipped when he saw Hibari carrying an unconscious Tsubasa over his shoulder.

"K-Kyoya!" exclaimed the blond in alarm. "W-what did you do to her?"

Hibari smirked secretly, and eyed the bite mark hidden by the collar on her neck. "Nothing," the still smirking prefect replied nonchalantly. Dino frowned in sympathy and concern for Tsubasa.


	6. The Facts

**Title**: The Facts  
><strong>Rated K+<strong>  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: 18/OC  
><strong>Summary<strong>:  
><em>She loves Hibari, he loves Tsubasa.<em>18/OC. Hibari's a tiny OOC.

Author's Note:  
>I 'awe'd at this because it seemed so cute. Can't you picture breaking down Varia's front door and storming inside and just slinging Tsubasa over his shoulder and walking away? xD<p>

And it took her that long to figure it out. She only noticed when he kissed her without hesitation. This is cute, right? HE FINALLY SAYS HER NAME!

* * *

><p>Tsubasa loves Hibari. It's an honest and obvious fact about her. She hasn't told anyone, but people started to notice. They would occasionally tease her about them, but Tsubasa would brush them off politely and walk away.<p>

She has a name, she wanted to tell Hibari. She wasn't "herbivore" or "degenerate", she was Arata Tsubasa. It wouldn't hurt him to at least call her that for once, would it? Tsubasa knew she had low self-esteem when it came to fighting or mafia, but she was strong enough to carry of burden upon her shoulders.

The Wind Guardian needs to be able to do that, and she could. When her mother died of drug overdose, everyone ditched school to go with her to the funeral. Surprisingly, Hibari didn't stop them. After she graduated Middle School, he moved on to high school with her on one condition: she visited the middle school with him. And of course, Tsubasa couldn't refuse him.

She was sent to college in Italy, and Lussuira offered to stay with them. She accepted. She begged everyone else not to tell Hibari or he'll just stop her from going. Unfortunately for Tsuna and her, Hibari beat Tsuna into talking where she was.

Tsubasa didn't know he had done that, and couldn't figure out how he got to Italy or how he found her. She was eating on morning, and the front door was smashed down by him and stalked right in. Of course she saw him, she nearly choked her food.

He ignored the shocked stares, and slung her over her shoulder and commanded Lussuira to pack her stuff and send to the address he gave the Varia's Sun Guardian. Being as dense she was, Tsubasa couldn't understand why he was doing this stuff.

It took her until Christmas that year to figure it out. He kissed her underneath the mistletoe and murmured he loved her while kissing her.

He wanted to have sex with her, but she wouldn't let him since she had to finish a project for college. Hibari backed off of course, but went to her teacher demanded he postponed her project. And he got want he wanted.

When an enemy family challenged the Vongola and Tsuna was majorly injured, Tsubasa cried her eyes out because she felt responsible for it. Hibari had to literally drag her out their room to visit Tsuna in the hospital, so he could assure the Wind Guardian it wasn't her fault.

It turned out everyone, even Tsuna, saw it coming when the two first met. They immediately saw the chemistry to the two had before they noticed it themselves.

_"Kyoya!" Tsubasa exclaimed in shock when he appeared before her. Her eyes were filled with tears, and Hibari noticed this, eyes narrowing into slits._

_"What happened, herbivore?" He asked, growling quietly when she refused to spill. Tsubasa rushed past him when she heard the one held responsible's voice._

_Hibari gritted his teeth in a feral snarl, and pounced as soon as the guy turned the corner. No one hurt Tsubasa, that's what he was supposed to do._

_The next day, Tsubasa was shocked to find Mochida bowing on the floor and apologizing for what he did and said to her covered in bandages and injuries. Tsubasa smiled and forgave him, and asked who did this to him._

_Mochida said he couldn't but Tsubasa didn't need him to. She knew the only person who would do such a thing._

_At lunch, Tsubasa found him on the roof, sleeping. The sandy brunette grinned at the sight, and approached him. Hibari's eyes flashed open and Tsubasa froze with a metal tonfa pressed against her neck._

_"K-Kyoya," she gasped in alarm, and Hibari glared at her. Tsubasa smiled nonetheless, and shyly wrapped her arms around him._

_Instantly, Hibari stiffened at the hug, but reluctantly wrapped his arms around her._

_"Thank you," stated Tsubasa loud enough for him to hear. Hibari smirked. "Anytime, Tsubasa." Tsubasa thought it was unlike Hibari to say anything like that, but didn't say a word as she decided to enjoy this as much as she could._


End file.
